


易感期

by Sophin



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophin/pseuds/Sophin
Summary: 发情期的alpha相当弱鸡，还需要别人亲亲抱抱才能哄，而且话很多
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 4





	易感期

“Toru今天录音的速度也太快了吧。”Tomoya回到录音室的时候碰见Ryota说话，几分钟之前在门外散烟的他看见自己队长兔子似的跑回停车场，如果他能看得更清楚一些便会发现自家队长眼角飘散着两行泪水。  
“他一完成录音就回去了，跑出门的那个速度甚至比以前赶末班车的速度还快，常年不运动的人能爆发出这样的力量吗？”Ryota无情地嘲笑着发小，又忽然想起来什么似的转头问坐在调音台前的森内，“Mori酱你待会工作结束怎么回去？”  
“……待会我自己打个车好了。”目睹了带着红扑扑的面色的吉他手丢下吉他夺门而出的全程画面的小主唱面无表情地翻了个白眼。  
啊啊，易感期到了。森内拎着食材左上计程车的时候烦躁地挠了挠头发，这段时间都不好过了，他气鼓鼓地撑起腮帮子，alpha怎么那么烦啊到处发情。

有谁能够想到在许多采访中声明自己“台上台下均很冷静”并且经常too much party的alpha队长居然因为易感期而变成了大门不出二门不迈的病恹恹的大型狗子。按照教科书上的说法，alpha的易感期并不频繁，也不像omega那样会突然发情。但今天的情况来得突然，易感期之后很快就会进入发情状态，为了不影响自家主唱兼恋人的工作，山下亨在强忍着自己的信息素在录音室里像坏掉的花洒一样炸开之前迅速逃回了家中。  
然后就像现在这样跌跌撞撞地把自己摔进卧室的大床上，脱掉多余的衣物，随手把森内那一半的枕头捞过来，像幼儿园里紧紧抱着兔子玩偶的小朋友一样把枕头闷在自己脸上，好让omega残留在那的香味尽可能地全部被嗅觉细胞掳掠。  
不够。情潮来得迅猛，光是存着昨夜余香的枕头无法满足心中的失落感，此刻的alpha队长需要的是实实在在的omega的安慰。  
身形高大的alpha那双死鱼一般的无神双眼中挤出了几滴可怜巴巴的眼泪。  
好想我的贵宽。Alpha把自己塞进用森内的衣物砌成的堡垒的时候更想哭了。

“贵宽你什么时候回来QAQ”  
“贵宽你快点回来好不好QAQ”  
“贵宽QAQ”  
看着手机里源源不断塞进来的短信，有那么一瞬间森内贵宽仿佛读出了顺着通讯信号传递过来的挂着颜文字表情的自家alpha在哭唧唧地把鼻涕蹭在了自己的居家服上。  
“知道了笨蛋。”他翻了个白眼给手机锁屏，放下手机又催促司机尽快回到住处。

“我回来了——”森内换下鞋，往卧室走去查看山下亨的情况，那人果不其然用自己的衣物在床上筑了个巢窝进去，怀里还紧紧拽着自己的睡衣，双目紧闭着，自己的名字被处于高热的男人含在嘴里呢喃。  
山下亨啊山下亨你个alpha也有今天。森内坏笑着掏出手机拍照，计划着怎么在这次录音结束之后好好坑自家队长一把。  
“贵宽……”  
森内还是在热气的蒸熏下稍稍红了两颊，他走到床头去试探山下亨的体温——很烫，但并不灼人，或许能撑到自己准备完晚餐。于是他也这么询问了。  
“贵宽……”山下亨沙哑的呼唤此刻显得儒软，大概是终于闻到了被自己思念多时的龙舌兰酒香，新鲜酸甜的草莓味开始占领薄荷烟草颗粒的位置，他迷迷糊糊地想要起身拥住床边香甜的爱人，但却被还带着室外的寒风的手给挡开。  
“我先去做饭，我可不想做完之后饿肚子。”森内脱下底衫塞进山下亨怀里作为临时安抚，赶在自己也被诱导发情之前关上了卧室的门。

但也不过就是半个小时的时间，森内将晚餐放进新买的保温盒里。之前在发情期结束之后两人都因为剧烈运动而饥肠辘辘，但软成一滩泥的森内被房间内浓烈的薄荷烟味道熏得头昏沉沉的也没有力气做饭，山下亨的成品对于仍未从情欲中缓过来的森内简直是完美的催吐小食，叫外卖又容易被不怀好意的狗仔盯上，于是两人就决定下次在家里做上一天之前一定要把食物准备好，至少一餐的食物。森内盖上保温盒之后又拍了拍盒盖，大概是在祈祷着待会自己还有力气吃东西，但如果是被山下亨伺候也不错——虽然大多数时间他都是这么做的，他想，摘下围裙回到卧室。

卧室大概是烧了半箱的薄荷烟，纵使空调在孜孜不倦地工作着换气，但也无法避免alpha的信息素强硬地占领着房间里的每一个角落，即使散发着这般凌冽呛鼻味道的alpha本人正衣衫凌乱地蜷缩在被单里完全没有教科书里写的“alpha是侵略性极强的霸道性生物”的形象。  
森内嘲笑着山下亨，试了试自己的脸颊温度——大概也被这满屋的呛人味道给熏得有些迷糊，他爬上床从背后拥着他，男人的衣领扣子早已被自己解开，森内伸手扯开山下亨怀里的衣物，亲吻他的后颈腺体的位置，手顺着腰腹的肌肉线条探进他的内裤里。  
他在触到布料里还沾着粘稠的液体的时候停下了动作。  
“你都有我了干嘛还自己来。”  
有点嗔怪的语气，大约是在赌气，又有些想笑。  
“因为贵宽你这么久才回来。”话音刚落，森内探入布料里的手就被山下亨制住，alpha像是忽然清醒了似的撑起身子面向森内，把小个子搂在怀里，鼻尖探到森内的后颈腺体的位置细细嗅着，享用大餐之前带着酒香的草莓甜点。  
森内抬头去亲吻山下亨的嘴唇的时候也不忘抓着机会嘲笑自己队长一副快要哭了的委屈表情：“山下亨你们alpha居然是发情期的时候这么容易哭。”山下亨没有回答，他开始用牙尖细细摩研着草莓味的皮肤，“你不说你台下很冷静么？”森内也跟着山下亨的啃咬动作轻声哼哼。  
但很快森内就没有心情嘲讽山下亨了。  
大概自己也有点被带着发情了。森内把眼睛闭上，抬手环上在自己锁骨位置耕耘的男人，明明还未进食的胃翻腾着暖意，像是滚烫的潮水冲击着沙滩，把情潮推向四肢。即使很想嘲笑山下亨，但还是逃不掉这位男士用爱意织成的牢笼。  
当然，自己心甘情愿。森内微微笑了起来，下身也贴合着山下亨的动作磨蹭着衣料。  
是完全发情了。森内摇了摇头，攀紧了alpha的肩肌，山下亨也紧紧地回抱着他，像早先抱着他的底衫一样用力。断断续续的呻吟被体内愈发燥热的血液蒸出口中，森内半眯着眼睛看着同样散发着热气的山下亨，与他清凉的薄荷烟味道混在一起真是微妙，森内想着，忽然被结结实实地拍了一下臀瓣。  
“专心一点。”山下亨说，这时候森内才意识到自己已经被从棉质的底衫中剥离出来，身边垫着混杂着太阳与烟草味道的棉被，大概是东京独一无二的人工云朵。森内含着笑起身忍不住去分享山下亨嘴里的薄荷味，还有后颈处传来清香。  
山下亨的牙尖细细地研磨着森内厚实滴血的唇瓣，他领着山下亨的手去寻找新鲜的草莓，带着琴茧的大手顺着胳膊上墨绿色的茎叶向下抚上急哄哄涌出来与薄荷味道混合的液体的穴口，探入手指搅拌，燥热上火的alpha有些心急地草草扩张几下便用龟头对准omega已经泛着肠液的穴口顶入。  
“贵宽……”山下亨长长地叹了口气，用细碎的亲吻去抹开心理上还未完全准备好的omega因为疼痛皱在一起的面容，“一会就好。”山下亨抚上森内的脸颊，草莓的酒香更加浓郁了。  
“你特么快点！”酒醇味更加香浓了。  
发情期的omega果然迅速进入了状态，山下亨见森内的后穴开始不自觉地收紧的时候便揽起他的双脚勾上自己的尾椎，下身开始抽动，一下一下地摩擦森内贴合着自己茎身形状的穴道，给omega体内拿包热水加上些许温度。  
森内揽着山下亨的肩膀，在适应了alpha的节奏之后空出一只手来描绘他的眼角，那双平日里无情打采的死鱼眼现在正发着红，里面盛着浓郁得化不开的的情欲。  
“Toru桑你是不是哭了。”指尖触到湿滑的液体，咸咸的，却又不像是汗液，森内想大概是身上的alpha憋得确实有些时间了，“你行不行啊Toru。”森内透过喘息嘲笑道，眼底蒙起一层泪液让他看不清山下亨此时的痞笑。  
“想你想的。”alpha拽着森内的大腿根把自己又往深处送了一段距离，欺身压上omega瘦小的肩膀，握着他的腿根加大了进出的幅度。  
“下午的时候特别想贵宽。”山下亨吸了吸鼻子并没有掩饰自己在掉眼泪的事实，但手上的动作更像是在报复嘲笑自己的omega，“每次想贵宽的时候都很容易激动，就像贵宽以前那样。”  
森内想起第一次巡演结束的时候一把抱着山下亨的自己红了脸。  
“想要早点把贵宽抱在怀里，想要贵宽抱着。”山下亨的舌头滑入森内的耳道，湿哒哒地搅动鼓膜前的空气，暖呼呼的有十分色情，“想把贵宽抱在怀里，狠狠地欺负，像现在这样。”alpha又吸了吸鼻子，声音在森内的耳边炸开。  
“山下亨你能不能闭嘴——啊——”山下亨不给他把话说完的机会便捞起omega的双腿夹在肩膀上，森内刚开始的时候有些挣扎，但脚趾不听话地被强烈冲击着的快感带着蜷缩起来，勾着alpha的脖子，脚踝摁压着凸出来的腺体，随着被操弄的动作一阵一阵地把储藏在深处的信息素给挤压进空气里。下腹部火辣辣的，皮肤在山下亨挺进的时候被顶出一小块，满满鼓鼓的，埋在小腹内的头部开始逐渐释放出带着薄荷的微凉的前液，却是给腹部那团热烈的火焰增添了燃料一般使其不停地升温。  
“好想把贵宽操哭，然后吻去贵宽新落的眼泪，甜甜的，混着龙舌兰的味道，却像是咸口的奶油一样香。”山下亨把自己送到更深的位置，接着又全身退出，留着滴着水的头部与被翻出鲜红嫩肉的穴口打闹着，看着白色浊液顺着会阴低落到床单上，淅淅沥沥的，他眼角挂着的泪水也是，随着热气蒸腾的肌肤一起泛着红，嘴角挂着笑，昭示着alpha找到了安抚情动的宝物。  
森内呜咽着喘息，双手胡乱在空中晃动招呼山下亨俯下身来抱着他。山下亨没有理他，而是制住森内的胳膊用嘴唇去那些墨绿色的藤蔓上种下鲜红的果实，咬下去的森内是甜美的，散发着烈口的酒香，与薄荷的味道交缠在一起，能酿出什么样奇特口味的鸡尾酒呢，山下亨想，顺着藤蔓吻上草莓般娇嫩的鲜红唇瓣，将甜腻熏人的呻吟一并吞入肚中。  
被诱导发情的omega的信息素在山下亨顶入宫口的时候像是烟花一般在有限的小空间内炸裂开来，草莓龙舌兰的热烈酸甜冲向凌冽的薄荷烟草颗粒，混合在一起舞动着酝酿新奇口味的鸡尾酒，卧室内的温度更加燥热了。  
山下亨将森内翻过身来，俯身舔舐omega后颈弥漫着诱人酒香的腺体，咬上牙印，做上标记。他的胳膊牢牢地护着森内的肩膀不让他在这激烈的挺动中受到磕碰，他的爱人用他最喜爱的主唱的美妙嗓音断断续续地歌唱着陷在情欲海洋里的歌谣，山下亨探手下去搂着森内的腰腹，带着他的手贴上被阴茎一下一下地顶出形状的皮肤。山下亨的眼角还带着新涌出的泪水，他的嘴里呢喃着爱人的名字，下身挺动着逼得omega未被抚弄的性器也高高地抬起了头。

Alpha粗壮的阴茎在自己体内转了半圈，又往宫口的位置顶入了几寸，柱身狠狠地碾压着穴道内的敏感点，森内一个激灵拱起腰背，正好把腺体送到山下亨的嘴边。他跪在床垫子上，上身被alpha经过锻炼胳膊护着维持平衡，身后的alpha像狗皮大衣一样贴着自己的脊背，暖烘烘的，带着强烈的烟草气味，那是alpha充满占有欲的的薄荷烟草的信息素的味道。汗液夹在两人之间被体温蒸发，alpha的腹肌摩擦过森内的脊骨，火辣辣的疼，扎在臀瓣上的硬毛也是，但这些痛觉又被穴道里那根粗壮并且还在逐渐胀大的肉茎搅动着肠液，发出令人羞耻的咕噜咕噜的声响之后狠狠地顶撞到宫口的位置，把那个小口逐渐撞开，卡进，成结，射出一大股精液把omega的小腹填充得满满的，像是孕育着温暖的新生命。  
“贵宽……”山下亨紧紧拥着森内在高潮中战栗不止的身体，亲吻落在肩膀上太阳的纹身处，像是在亲吻阳光，他把虎牙刺入皮肤，alpha的信息素灌入腺体内，烟与酒的味道混合在一起了，分子颗粒交缠着散发着清凉香甜的龙舌兰的醇香，山下亨把脸埋入森内的脖颈处，与他一起堕入热情似火的情欲海洋之中。  
反正还需要做上一天呢。


End file.
